The Truth About My Wife
by ChaoticLoki
Summary: Haku is forced to act as a girl by his adoptive mother, who has arranged a forced marriage with Sasuke's adoptive parents. What happens when they find out?
1. Chapter 1

** He sat on the edge of his bed, his ebony locks falling over his shoulders. His pink kimono hung down a bit, and his eyes focused on the floor as he thought about the events that were to take place the next day. His eyes made their way from the floor to the mirror, and as he looked at his reflection, he hardly recognized himself. Who was the person looking back at him? Surely he would know his own reflection by now.**

** Night had fallen over the tiny village, and he knew that if he was going to go through with this, he would need to be well rested. He laid his head down on the soft white pillow and did his best to clear his mind, but the thoughts he fought so hard to forget made their way back into his head. he got up and walked over to his window, opening it to let the cool breeze in. Then he stepped once again across the wooden floor and over to his bed.**

** The breeze helped to ease his mind, and he was finally able to drift off into the dream world. He slept well, although every now and then a strange dream would make its way into his sleep. But it seemed that every time he felt the wind on him, the dream blew quickly away. He was thankful when he woke, fearing that his sleep might consist of thoughts of what today would bring.**

** Now he sat up slowly, seeing the sun's light dancing across his floor. He got up and walked over to the open window once again, and looked out upon the village. The sky was blue, and there was not a cloud in sight. The village was illuminated, seeming radiant as the rays hit the rooftops. He smiled at the sight of his village, and then a thought came to him. He might not ever see this village again. The thought dropped down to his stomach, making him feel sick. It did not recede as he looked in the mirror at the boy dressed in a pink kimono. Must I really go through with this?**

** He looked at the door, feeling like it was the mouth of a monster, waiting for him to walk through so that it could swallow him whole. As he got closer, it seemed to get further away. he felt his stomach churn as he finally felt his hand upon the cold handle. he pushed the screen aside, only glancing once back at his room before going downstairs, never to set foot in it again. He loved this village, and he did not want to leave, but he had no choice. As he made his way down the stairs, his mother smiled proudly, while his father scowled.**

** "See, now doesn't she look beautiful?"**

** "You mean he****? Or have you forgotten that ****he's**** our son****?" He spoke it with a hint of ridicule in his voice. Now his scowl was returned with one of her own. Haku decided not to get in the middle of it. He didn't want to upset either of his parents. His father was the more rational of the two, usually liking reason and order. He had felt that this whole scheme of hers was absolutely absurd. Sometimes, Haku's father being so sensible held him back from living his life. This time, though, Haku wished that his mother would listen to him.**

** "She**** is ready," his mother shot back, fixing Haku's kimono a bit. He looked at her, feeling his heart sink at those words. He hoped that they would not leave until the afternoon so that he would have time to say goodbye, but she made it very clear that directly after breakfast they would make their way to Uchiha Manor.**

** His father shook his head unnoticeably, not sure what to make of the whole situation. Not only were they going to try to marry off their son as a bride, a woman, but they were going to marry him off to the wealthiest family in the country. He feared what consequences Haku might suffer. After all, the Uchiha family did not appreciate mockery, and that was probably what they would see this as.**

** After breakfast, they quickly prepared the wagon, then they were on their way to Kyoto. Haku looked back, feeling his heart sink even more at the sight of his home as it got smaller and smaller. Although he had been adopted and this had become his home after the fact, he had fit in well with the other children. He made fast, easy friends, and he felt welcome. Now he was leaving all that behind. When they got to Kyoto, he would be married to the only son of the Uchiha family.**

* * *

** Sasuke looked out the window, seeing how beautiful the day was. The cherry blossoms were in full bloom, the sun was bright, and today was his 16th birthday, but he couldn't enjoy it. He remembered the day that his fiancée's mother had first come to the manor. They were a poor family, but did their best to raise their only child, a daughter named Haku. They were having a hard time supporting the family, so they were looking for a family to marry their daughter into so that she would not struggle as they had.**

** His father had been looking for an appropriate bride to marry his only son, and after seeing a picture of Haku, both parents had agreed that they would make a good match. It was a forced marriage. Neither Haku nor Sasuke had agreed to it. Sasuke didn't even know what his future wife looked like. Any time he asked, his father would tell him that he would find out soon enough. For all he knew, she could be the ugliest thing to walk the planet.**

** He let out a sigh as the cool breeze brushed up against his face. It was his only comfort on this day. Sasuke then made his way back over to his bed, falling back on it and looking up at the ceiling. He loved his parents very much, especially since they had taken such good care of him.**

** A criminal named Itachi had killed his real parents when he was only a child, and he had been orphaned for some time. He hadn't really gotten along with the other children at the orphanage. Instead, he had been quiet and withdrawn, spending most of his time studying and training so that one day he might get his revenge. When they came to the orphanage, they had quickly decided on Sasuke, thinking that he would make a strong heir.**

** The longer he lived here, the more he enjoyed it, and he soon found himself very attached to his new parents. He knew they could never replace his real parents, as did they. He smiled at the memory, one of the best that he had. Then he snapped back into reality, feeling the dread coming back to him. He looked at himself in the mirror, seeing the tuxedo. A question popped into his head. Why had his parents arranged a Western style marriage for the two? He thought about it for a minute, figuring that it was probably just easier than traditional.**

** Sasuke heard the wagon pull up. They were already here? He heard his father call up to him, and he hesitated a moment before making his way down the stairs and outside to meet his bride. The environment seemed very relaxed, and his father was smiling. His mother looked proudly at her son, and then whispered in his ear.**

** "Believe me, you will be in awe of her beauty." She smiled, and then watched as Haku's parents got out of the wagon.**

* * *

** Haku had been sleeping up until this point as he often did in the wagon. Now he woke, feeling them come to a halt. They were at the manor. He let out a sigh. ****And now I have to masquerade around as a girl for the rest of my life.**** He thought about it for a moment. His mother had never cut his hair. She said she couldn't bring herself to. His long, ebony locks were like silk. And after her visit to the Manor the first time, she had started treating him as a girl.**

** She had told him of his engagement to the Uchiha when he was 15 years of age. Ever since, she had been preparing him for it, making her son into the perfect daughter. But he knew that no matter how much he looked and acted like a girl, there were other ways of finding out. He had been drifting in and out of sleep a bit earlier and had heard his parents arguing.**

** "You do realize that as soon as they find him out, there will be dire consequences. Just because you made him think and look like a girl doesn't make him one," he had heard his father trying to reason with her.**

** "He needs a good life. They can offer him things that we can't," she had shot back, refusing to listen to him.**

** "A good life until they punish him for lies and deceit." He had said it more or less to himself, and Haku's mother hadn't noticed. Haku had then gone back to sleep.**

* * *

** Sasuke watched as his fiancée's parents helped her out of the car. This was his moment of truth. He had been so curious about her since their engagement had been announced, when he was still only a child. And now, the person that he would marry was about to be revealed. He felt his stomach churn as he waited.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke watched and waited as his bride was helped out of the wagon by her father. As she was revealed for the very first time, he stared, truly in awe of her beauty as his mother said he would be. Her long ebony locks flowed down past her shoulders, accenting her pale skin. Her large brown eyes reflected kindness. She was a bit shorter than him, standing only 5'3 to his 5'6. He stared at the pink kimono she wore, wrapped a bit loosely around her body. It had black swirls randomly placed here and there. When she walked, she walked with grace, seeming like she was flowing with every step.

"I'll bet beauty itself is envious of her," he said only loud enough for himself to hear. He felt the butterflies fluttering around in his stomach. As she looked at him, he quickly turned away, a light blush on his face. He was marrying this girl today... He didn't have much time to think. Suddenly she was in front of him, looking up at her fiancé. He turned his head slowly and soon found himself lost in her eyes. He watched as she bowed.

"My name is Haku."

Sasuke returned the bow with one of his own.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke." He noticed when she spoke that words seemed more poetic, as if they were lines of a sonnet. Her voice matched her beauty and he found that he just couldn't bear to take his eyes off of her. The sun danced on her snowy white skin and her black as night hair. The others went inside, feeling that it would be best to let the two get to know each other a bit before their wedding. He found that even after all that time, he was still transfixed on this beautiful creature that stood before him. However, it wasn't long before he noticed that she did not seem to have quite the same amount of interest in him, if any at all.

He looked into her eyes and could tell that she was not truly looking back at him, but instead, practically right through him. He blinked a couple of times in disbelief, not knowing what to think. If anything, he could see a hint of sadness in her face, although she did hide it well for the most part. But every now and then it came through, showing most obviously. He felt a pang of anger come over him. _What the hell was her problem? This was her wedding day. It was meant to be a happy one. _He noticed the tension building in the air as they both remained silent. He had to say something before it got worse.

"So you're the young lady I'm about to marry. You are beautiful, quite beautiful indeed." He hadn't meant to say the last part, but he had just blurted it out like an idiot. He blushed a much brighter red than before, so embarrassed that he wished that he could go find a hole and hide in it for a month. He looked away, feeling completely imbecilic now. He couldn't believe that he had just let his thoughts escape from his mind like that, and right in front of her too.

------------------------------------------------------------ Haku couldn't help but feel a bit upset today, even though it was his wedding day. For one, the only reason that he was here was due to his mother's deception, and for two, he had to give up the life he had always known back home. However he did his best to hide his pain, wanting to make the best of this day. He felt his fiancé's eyes on him, boring deep into his soul. When the other spoke, he was a bit shocked at what came out. It was a rather large compliment for someone that he had literally just met. Haku watched as Sasuke turned very red. He obviously had not meant to say it aloud, but the words had escaped him nonetheless.

After a moment of silence, he let out a soft giggle at the Uchiha's reaction. This made Sasuke blush even more, and finally Haku busted out laughing. He looked up at him now with a real smile on his face instead of the fake one that he had been putting on all day.

"Thank you Sasuke-san. I appreciate that compliment very much." He heard Sasuke sigh a bit of relief as he said that. Now he looked up at him, starting to feel a bit comfortable with the boy. For years Haku had been dreading the day that he would leave his home to marry a person he had never met and spend the rest of his life pretending to be something he wasn't... At least until they found out. At this point, he couldn't be sure that this was a good idea, but as he stood there with the Uchiha boy, something eased his mind, making him feel a bit better about the situation.

Soon, they both heard their names being called, and each headed inside, going to their rooms to prepare for the ceremony. Sasuke's parents had hired a Shintoist priest to do the ceremony, sticking at least a little bit to the Japanese traditional wedding, but they had decided to make it more modern, feeling that it would be best for the children. Haku entered his room where his mother was waiting and looked at the beautiful white kimono that they had bought especially for this occasion. He took off his other one and put this one on, the silk feeling soft against his skin. She tied his obi for him, and then turned him around to look at him. As she took in the sight of her son, her eyes began to water and soon tears made their way down her cheeks, leaving shiny trails behind them.

Haku hugged her, rubbing her back. Once she stopped crying, he let go and took a look at himself in the mirror. The white kimono was tied with an icy blue obi, and placed on it were little white snowflakes here and there. He tilted his head a bit as he looked, unable to recognize himself. He touched his face as if to check and see that this was really him. The boy in the mirror did the same, like it was trying to reassure him.

Deceit, his mind screamed at him. He felt sick at the thought of Sasuke finding out he was a boy. He knew that it would happen sooner or later, so he decided to do his best and enjoy this now while he could. He watched in the mirror as his mother bunched his hair up and tied it in a bun, leaving only his bags hanging down, held in place by tubular shaped hairpieces.

------------------------------------------------------------ Sasuke had on a tuxedo that his father had bought for this specific occasion not too long ago. He looked at himself and let out a quiet sigh. He could tell that Haku did not wish to go through with this, but what choice did either of them have? A thought suddenly crossed his mind. _What if I could make her fall in love with me..._The thought died almost as quickly as it came. Right, like he could make her fall in love with him. It's not exactly like he was Mister Congeniality. Sasuke wasn't the most pleasant person to be around, and he certainly knew it. When he did make an attempt to be kind, most people saw it as sarcasm.

He had a feeling that no matter how hard he tried to make Haku like him, she was only going to despise his very existence. It wasn't necessarily fair because technically he had not been the one to put her in this predicament. However, he knew that it would come down to him taking the blame either way.

He sat down on the bed and looked at the time, then laid back and stared up at the ceiling as he often did when he needed to think. Maybe if he just didn't show up to the ceremony, she could leave and get on with her life, and then she would be happy. However, he knew that this plan was far beyond impractical. He would never hear the end of it from his parents. He let out another sigh, feeling the pressure coming down on him like a pile of bricks, and soon he would be in a world of hurt.

Maybe he was just being overdramatic. Haku hadn't said that she disliked him after all. She had just seemed a bit withdrawn when they had met. He was usually the same way around new people, although for some reason, he felt comfortable around her. He also knew that she was giving up her childhood home to be here with him, and he was sure that the thought was probably causing her a lot of pain. As he began to really lose himself in his thoughts, his father knocked on the door.

"We're ready for you Sasuke-kun."

------------------------------------------------------------ Haku got ready to walk the path to the alter, preparing himself for the moment when he would wed the Uchiha. He heard the organ start to play a song that he did not recognize, though it was quite beautiful. As he made his way down the aisle, he kept his eyes on Sasuke. He looked very handsome in his tuxedo, though Haku was a bit shocked to see him in western style clothing. It seemed like eternity before he was face to face with Sasuke, and as he looked up at him, Haku felt his face flush a bit.

They both heard their mothers crying and shot quick glances at them, then looked back at each other, taking everything in. This was the moment that had been planned for them so long ago. Even so, Haku sensed that this is where he was supposed to be, right here with Sasuke and his family and that thought eased his mind, even if only for the time being.

The wedding was short, but for Haku and Sasuke, it seemed to last forever. Vows were exchanged, as well as rings. When prompted, Sasuke kissed Haku for the first time, and Haku felt his face flush even more so than before. _Another guy was kissing him. _When they finally broke the kiss, Sasuke smiled down at him. He felt all eyes on him, and he turned to the benches as pictures were taken. He felt Sasuke's arm around his shoulders. Yes, this was where he belonged.


	3. Chapter 3

Haku looked around the reception room, feeling a bit claustrophobic as the people poured in. He had never been in such an extravagant place. There was a golden chandelier above him that held dozens of candles, whose flames danced as they lit the walls. He glanced around at the tables which all bore ice sculptures that glittered in the candlelight. It was only a moment before Haku realized that the 12 ice sculptures that served as centerpieces were representing the animals of the Chinese Zodiac. He glanced at the one closest to him, a well carved and beautifully detailed dragon.

His concentration was broken when he heard laughter not far off from where he stood. He looked over and saw two men that he did not recognize talking and keeping each other company. There were few people seated around the tables right now, as most had gotten up to dance or visit with other friends. A sense of loneliness washed over him. He didn't know anyone other than his own parents and the Uchihas, who were more or less only acquaintances at this point.

He gave a sigh, his surroundings beginning to overwhelm him at this realization. The room began to spin around, gradually getting faster. His airway seemed suddenly constricted, and he was gasping for breath. He needed to get out of this room, and quick. Haku looked around for an exit for some time before spotting the sliding doors that led out onto a balcony. Eternity seemed to pass before his hand was upon the latch, and he pushed the door open with more force than was really necessary.

He stepped out, breathing in the fresh evening air as he looked out at the sunset. Pink clouds hung in the sky, which was now an assortment of beautiful pastels. A smile crossed his face as a warm wind made his bangs dance a bit. It was only there momentarily, and then, too abruptly, it ended. The sudden absence of the wind made him realize how isolated he really was. Loneliness filled his heart and then spread to his body. This wasn't his world. His world was miles away, in the company of the friends he had come to know and love and the village he had grown up in. This thought depressed him.

He let out a sigh, trying to push the sad thoughts of home to the back of his mind and focus on the present. He glanced back at the reception room, seeing all the people, still mingling with each other, talking and laughing. Sasuke was among them, enjoying a conversation with someone that Haku did not recognize. Even his own parents seemed comfortable in their surroundings, talking with other guests and getting to know them. He felt very out of place.

* * *

Sasuke couldn't believe that his parents had gotten such an extravagant room for the reception. As he looked around, a smile crossed his face. The chandelier above illuminated the room. The ice sculptures that served as centerpieces were gleaming in the candlelight. He watched the people pour into the reception room and look around in awe. As he took in the looks on their faces, a sense of pride washed over him. This was _his_ wedding reception, and they were envious of _him._ His smile widened a bit at that thought.

He walked twice around the room, happily greeting his guests and watching his bride. She was even more beautiful now as he looked at her in the candlelight. He noticed that she seemed a bit stressed, so he walked over to her, taking her hand and sitting down with her at the table designated for them and their families. As they sat, he peeked over at her a couple of times, seeing the nerves clearly written on her face. She must not be used to events like this.

She must have felt his stare because right then she turned to him, giving him what seemed to be a forced smile. He put the palm of his hand to her cheek and gave her a kiss, hoping that even if it didn't reassure her, it would at least make her feel a bit better. He saw her cheeks color and gave a smile, putting his other hand on her back and making the kiss a bit deeper. It seemed that his senses suddenly heightened as he felt all eyes on him, silence completely filling the room. When he broke the kiss, he heard the guests applauding, but he was still lost in ecstasy. It took a moment for him to fully regain his composure.

After about half an hour at their tables, the guests began to mingle, and Sasuke decided that he wanted to socialize a bit. He knew so many people here that it amazed him. It was hard to believe that his family had made this many friends. He walked over to an elderly couple and greeted them happily, and soon he was engaged in a pleasant conversation with them. A couple of hours passed as he made his way around, engaging in many delightful discussions. Now he wanted to bring Haku around and formally introduce her, but as he looked around the room, he noticed that she was nowhere to be seen. He was beginning to panic when he didn't find her, until he noticed a bit of movement out on the balcony. He let out a relieved sigh and walked over, sliding the already slightly opened door just enough that he could fit through, and then closing it quietly behind him.

Apparently she hadn't heard him. Her back was still turned to him as she leaned over the balcony, the moon outlining her, a beautiful silhouette. His mind wandered for a moment to the meeting that had taken place between them that morning. It saddened him to think that she was not happy here, but then again how could she be? She had been pulled away from everything she had known. He walked silently to her side, leaning against the balcony as well. It was only a moment before she realized she had company.

* * *

Haku hadn't noticed the Uchiha until he was standing right beside him. He looked over at him, feeling the loneliness increase even in Sasuke's company. He had wanted to be alone so that he could have time to think, but it looked like that wasn't going to happen. He did not move or make a sound for fear that Sasuke might take it the wrong way. Instead, Haku kept his gaze on the distant night sky and the large village beneath it.

After some time he budged and glanced over at Sasuke, who was leaning over the balcony as he was. It looked as if he was pretending to enjoy this sight a thought angered Haku, though he kept it to himself, not wanting to cause a conflict with his new husband… Husband… The very thought made him feel sick to his stomach. Why had he let his mother talk him into this anyway? It was a ridiculous scheme that he knew would end badly.

After all, when Sasuke went to sleep with Haku to consummate the marriage, he would find out the truth. Haku imagined a horrified face peering down at him as he laid on the bed, and then beating him bloody for his lie. It was a horror that Haku did not want to live, though he had no choice. _Marriage is meant to be one of the happiest times of your life, _he remembered his mother saying. If it was meant to be so happy, why had he been dreading it for the past four years?

He looked over at Sasuke again, taking in the pale skin and the dark hair much like his own. The Uchiha's dark eyes seemed empty, and it looked as if he was lost in thought. Haku wondered what he might be thinking about. Had he already realized what was going on? Was he thinking of a punishment? He pushed these thoughts to the back of his mind once more, annoyed that his main concern seemed to be for himself.

Sasuke was as much a part of the scheme as Haku was, even if the Uchiha didn't know it. His participation was involuntary, a thought that made Haku even more nervous. Would Sasuke be hurt by this? Would he just shrug it off and pretend like it never happened? He tried to play out Sasuke's reaction several different times, but all of the scenarios seemed to end badly, and if he was afraid before, it was even worse now. He heaved a large sigh now that he had been holding in for some time. And apparently, it caught Sasuke's attention.

* * *

Sasuke was enjoying standing next to his wife as he looked at the scenery. Nature wasn't really his thing, but he wanted to share the things Haku loved with her and be the best husband that he could be. After a few minutes, he found himself lost in thoughts of his past, his future, and how the young woman that stood next to him played into all of it. A woman he had known for less than twenty four hours had just become his wife… The thought stuck like glue. He pondered it for some time, flipping it over and over to analyze it and see how he really felt. As he dug deeper, he soon came to the realization that he was okay with this.

He had a beautiful wife who seemed kind enough, and eventually she would warm up to him. He would be sure that he was as good to her as he could possibly be. A smile crossed his lips at the thought of getting his wife to love him. Then the dark thoughts that had crossed his mind before came racing back to him with a vengeance.

What if he couldn't get her to love him? What if she despised him for the rest of her life? Was a woman capable of such loathing? He felt his heart sink at these thoughts, realizing that winning her over was easier said than done. He knew nothing about her except that she was very beautiful and her name was Haku. The name seemed a bit odd for a female, though he didn't really let that bother him. It wasn't like she was a transvestite.

His thoughts wondered for some time, thinking over the situation. He felt like he was in a play, like none of this was real. He had just married one of the most beautiful girls he had ever met, and now he was standing beside her, unable to come up with anything to say. He felt completely useless as he stood there. He wanted to make her feel better, but he couldn't be sure how to go about it. Soothing another person was something completely foreign to him.

Another moment passed and he heard a sigh come from his left. Sasuke looked over at her, seeing the pained expression on her face. _What was going through her mind, _he wondered. She seemed as if she was very lost in her thoughts, and from the looks of things, they weren't good. He questioned if maybe she was thinking about her home and the people that she had left behind. The fact that she couldn't bring herself to really smile around Sasuke saddened him. Finally he looked over, deciding to break the silence.

"It's very comfortable out here, isn't it," he asked with a smile.

"I suppose, although you seem more comfortable inside," she replied in a spiteful tone

that took Sasuke by surprise. He let out a sigh.

"I am sorry. I didn't realize that you were so uncomfortable in there," he said as he placed his hand on hers. She looked up at him now.

"There's no need to be sorry Sasuke-san," she said, and it was clear that the spite had faded away. After a moment, Sasuke realized that she hadn't intended to sound so harsh in the first place. He gave her a genuine smile, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Haku-chan, we may not know each other very well right now, but I want more than anything to please you if you will give me the chance. What do you say?"

He watched her face, which was now a light red, and she slowly placed her head on his chest, closing her eyes.

"Sasuke-san, I would like that very much, as long as you are willing to stick with me through thick and thin, no matter what happens."

Sasuke looked down into her eyes, beginning to feel a bit more sure of himself as he held her close to him. His smile widened, his eyes looking into hers. The stars seemed to reflect in them as if she was still looking at the sky. The moon outlined her face, illuminating her pale features. After a short pause, he smiled at her and said:

"I will stick with you, no matter what happens, what hardships we face, and I will always love you. I promise."


	4. Chapter 4

**Haku sat on the bed, thinking about the earlier events of the evening. It seemed so far away now that they had come to the part of the night that he had been dreading. After Sasuke's promise on the balcony, they had gone back into the room and eaten, then danced the bride and groom's dance. Now it all felt like a dream from which Haku had never wanted to wake, but knew he had to. He looked out the window, wondering if fate was playing with him, enjoying his misery.**

**It was difficult to believe that just this morning he had been sitting inside his parents' house in his home village, eating breakfast with them. He had a hard time coping with the fact that they would be going home soon, leaving him here with people that, at least to him, felt like complete strangers. This was very unfair, but it did not matter anymore, if it had ever mattered at all. His thoughts drifted, traveling back through the past.**

**As a younger boy, his mother had seemed so keen on dolling him up. He had never thought twice of it, figuring that she just wanted to have the same bond with him that she would have had if he was a girl. It was only later when she revealed his engagement to the young Uchiha that her true intentions came to light. His father had tried to reason with her about it often, but had no effect on his stubborn wife. Eventually Haku had just given in, feeling that it would be impossible to make his mother really understand.**

**He felt a little bitter towards her, but he could never bring himself to hate her for this no matter what happened. She was, after all, his mother. He gave a quiet sigh as he looked around the bedroom, his mind slowly coming back to the present. The room was so much bigger than what he was used to. There were 3 windows, all covered with what looked like expensive silk blue curtains. The bed that he sat on was larger than the one his parents slept in. It was beautifully furnished; lovelier than any bedroom he had ever been in.**

**The moonlight came in through the glass, lighting up the space only a little. Haku looked at the night sky, watching as the stars gleamed. He believed that this was their way of communicating, a thought that made him smile. The thought of being Sasuke's "wife" wasn't so bad, although in reality, he knew what was to come. Sasuke's words still rang through his ears, warming his heart. It seemed that the Uchiha's gentle touch was imprinted on his skin. He decided that he would enjoy this for as long as he could before Sasuke's promise was really put to the test.**

* * *

**Sasuke was in the bathroom, washing up before heading to bed. He had offered to take a bath with his wife, but she had seemed a bit reluctant, and so he settled for some time alone to think. He sat now in the bathtub, picturing her in the gorgeous white kimono that she had worn at their wedding. He just could not help but be awestruck by her natural appearance.**

**He glared down at his reflection in the water, wishing that he had something besides money to offer her in return. **_**But that's why she married me, **_**he thought to himself, feeling his heart sink into his stomach. It was not for love, or even a slight interest in the Uchiha himself, but for his assets. He felt a bit of sadness at the thought, and he pushed it to the back of his mind. He knew he didn't have much to offer, but he wanted to please Haku more than anything, and so he would try to make her as happy and comfortable as possible.**

**Sasuke grabbed the shampoo and body wash, trying to distract himself from his thoughts. All day, he had been going from how to please Haku, to how beautiful she was, to what his future would be like with her. His thoughts had consisted mostly of his wife's wellbeing; something that he hoped was a sign of how deeply he felt for her. He knew that right now it was only a slight emotion, but with time, they would grow to really love each other. That thought was what had gotten Sasuke through the past 8 years, and especially through the wedding earlier today.**

**He dunked himself under the still warm water, then came back up and began working the shampoo into his hair. As he did so, he looked down at his reflection once more, his thoughts drifting back to her… Now he thought of her, lying in bed next to him, her head resting on him as he ran his fingers through her silky hair. When he closed his eyes, he saw the image of her face before him, that fake smile still present on her lips. His doubts came racing back even quicker than they had gone. He would never be good enough, no matter how hard he tried.**

**As soon as he finished washing his body, Sasuke got out of the bathtub and dried himself off with a towel. He was eager to get back to his wife, wanting to see her face, to feel her warmth. He was missing her already, though they had been apart for no more than an hour. He gave a slight knock before opening the door to try not to startle her. Sasuke came in and looked down at her, seeing the worried expression on her face. He got down on his knees and took her hands in his.**

**"What is troubling you Haku-chan. You seem very worried."**

* * *

**Haku looked up as he heard Sasuke knock at the door, doing his best to fake a smile. He made eye contact as the Uchiha came in, but somehow he saw right through it. He watched as Sasuke knelt before him and took both his hands. He looked into those dark eyes, his own worried not magnified in the presence of the other. He wanted this to go well and for Sasuke to love him, but love was built on trust, and Haku had already betrayed him.**

**"It's nothing Sasuke-san… I was just thinking about something. Please don't worry yourself over me."**

**He felt like he was in his worst nightmare, fearing that he might never wake up. Sasuke was his now, and yet they were a world apart, a thought that tore at Haku from the inside and out. He heaved a sigh as his husband looked down at him. If he truly loved him, he would reveal himself, but he could not be sure how to go about it. His eyes met with the ground as he silently cursed himself for not having said something sooner.**

**So it had really come down to this? The Uchiha was going to hate him forever. He could feel it in his gut. After all, words were of no true value in this word. Your best friend could turn on you in an instant. The gentle words that Sasuke had spoken to him throughout the day seemed to fade into nothing, thoughts of dread being the only thing left behind. As much as Haku wanted to believe that they were in this together, he knew better.**

**The back of Sasuke's hand now reached up to Haku's face, making gentle contact with his cheek as Sasuke rubbed it gently. When Sasuke looked at him, Haku made eye contact, enjoying the warmth coming of off Sasuke's skin. He put his hand over Sasuke's, smiling though he felt like he wanted to cry. Perhaps the Uchiha was capable of loving unconditionally, a thought that comforted Haku, even if only for a second before it faded away.**

**Haku saw Sasuke stand up just enough that he could reach his neck, and soon his lips were upon him. He tilted his head, his breathing getting a bit heavy with the sensation. He closed his eyes, getting lost as Sasuke continued, working his way down what was exposed of Haku's skin. He was very gentle as he did so, which came as a bit of a shock to Haku. Now Sasuke was kissing his lips as he brought up a hand, starting to slide the top of Haku's kimono off of his shoulders. The fear raced right back into his mind. Sasuke then slid the other side of Haku's kimono down, now completely revealing his chest.**

**All it took was one second. In a single flash, Haku's world was shattered. He looked up at Sasuke, eyes welling up with tears. The Uchiha that had been kissing him just moments ago now stared in shock at his discovery. He couldn't believe the sight that was before him. He closed his eyes and shook his head a few times, but when his eyes opened, it was the same sight as before. Haku watched, feeling the tears drop slowly down, one by one as his husband looked at him with a horrified expression. He looked away, unable to bear the sight of it anymore. There was a large lump in his throat that he choked on every time he swallowed. His cheeks were now stained with the trails of the salty water, and more tears were coming down.**

* * *

**Sasuke stood there, unable to utter a single word at the sight before him. He couldn't believe that a moment before he had been kissing this man, believing that he was something else completely. His fists were clenched now, and his expression was dark as he looked at the floor, trying to fathom this lie. He felt his anger welling up inside of him, and before he knew it, the palm of his hand had met with Haku's face. His breathing was getting more ragged now, his shoulders violently moving as he breathed in and out.**

**Then he exited the room, unable to look at him any longer. Sasuke walked down the hallway, trying to think this whole thing over. How had his parents fallen for such a scheme? His anger was getting worse by the minute, and he stormed into his parents' room, breathing even more violently now than he had been when he had been in the room with the boy. He glared down at his parents, speaking quietly, aggression present in his tone.**

**"Is **_**this**_** your idea of a joke?"**

**Both parents stared up at him, confused as to what he was saying. His mother was the first to speak.**

**"Sasu-kun, what in earth are you talking about?"**

**"My **_**wife**_** is a man."**

**Both his parents stared at him in shock as the words hit their ears. Sasuke could tell from their expressions that they had no idea what he was talking about. It eased his mind, though only a little, to know that his parents had not had a hand in this.**

**"I was… I was preparing him to consummate our marriage, and when I pulled down the top of his kimono… Mother, father, he's a man."**

**His father now got up, looking at his son.**

**"A man you say? I should have known. Sasu-kun, this is exactly why the poor cannot be trusted!"**

**His mother stood up, placing a hand on his father's arm.**

**"Honey, please calm down. You know that what you say isn't true."**

**Sasuke looked at them, feeling the anger wash away only slightly, replaced by a deep pain. How could someone tell such a lie? He remembered Haku's mother the day she had arrived, so confident that she had the perfect match for their young son. The whole time, she had been deceiving them. And Haku had taken part in it, going through with the wedding. The very thought of Sasuke having kissed that boy made him sick to his stomach.**

**He looked down at his hands, thinking about the things that he had said and done throughout the day. He remembered his thoughts of her beauty, something that made the pain now welling up in his chest even stronger. He stared down at the floor, reality now hitting him hard. His premonition had been right. He was now in a world of hurt. This was pain that Sasuke was somewhat familiar with, but it hurt all the same. It was a difficult feeling to cope with.**

**He walked back to the room now, ready to drag Haku out by his hair if that was what it took. He had never felt so betrayed in his life. It was not often that the Uchiha cried, but he felt the tears coming quickly. He did not want to cry in front of Haku, so he wiped his eyes before forcefully pushing open the door. The window was propped open, and the wind was blowing the curtains every which way. He looked around, but Haku was nowhere to be found.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Haku stood in the large tree next to the window, peering in as Sasuke looked around the room for him. Only moments before he had been laying next to this boy, enjoying his company. Now it had all fallen apart. Haku hung his head as that thought hit him hard. For a moment, he even lost his breath. He knew this was how things would go, and even though he had prepared himself for it, he hadn't been ready for such a blow. It was time now for him to take his leave. He no longer wanted to cause pain to the ones he loved, and so he would disappear into the woods, doomed to live a lifetime of solitude. He knew that this was his punishment, no matter how much pain it caused him. He looked down, one tear falling, and then another. Haku climbed down from the tree limb by limb, and took his leave from the manor, not looking back. He ran for the dark trees that were slowly drawing closer as he made his way towards the forest. It was beginning to downpour now, and he had to be careful not to slip in the mud. He wanted to run forever, to escape the pain he was now feeling, but he already knew it was impossible. Flashes of his parents death filled his thoughts, and the tears fell even faster. He had tried to run then, but the hurt and guilt always caught up to him. No matter how fan he ran, or how long, those emotions would always exist within. And now there was even more to add on to the already heavy load that Haku carried on his shoulders. It was as if the world was crashing down on him, and there was nothing that he could do to stop it. Haku thought of Sasuke's reaction now, his heart sinking as the vision of the Uchiha's face popped into his head. Sasuke's promise had not held true, going against any hope Haku might have possessed, though he should have known better, as he was already aware. Were all people in this world so cold? He pondered the thought as he continued on, trying to think of a place to hide. He had only been in Kyoto once before when he was a small child, and back then he had hidden in a small cave. As he got deeper into the forest it was becoming harder for him to see. He fell stumbled upon roots, branches, and rocks, and ended up falling a few times. Now, as he got up for the third time, he noticed that his kimono was ripped and his leg was dirty and bleeding. He had to find shelter soon. Only about five more minutes passed before Haku came upon that same small cave, in which he decided to take refuge from the rain and the mud. He ducked down and entered, standing straight once more as he squinted to try and see what was inside. However, the darkness was the victor in this battle, so instead he felt around for two dry sticks. When he finally came across a couple. He took them, squatting down close to the ground, and rubbed them together to make a small fire, which gave a bit of light to the cave.**

**Sasuke sat down on his bed where he had been intimate with the boy only a few minutes before. He placed his forehead in the palms of his hands, looking down at the floor as he gave much thought to what had just happened. This all seemed to be some horrible nightmare from which he wished to wake, but could not. His heart and head were ripping in two, but he had never been able to read his own emotions very well, and so he went with more logical thinking, which he understood much better. His thoughts as to how to handle this situation, however, remained unclear no matter how much he tried to analyze the situation. The young Uchiha gave a sigh, feeling exhausted from the day's events. He was still in shock at the lie, but there was nothing he could do until either Haku was retrieved or came back of his own free will. And there was nothing he wanted to do. As a matter of fact, Sasuke could care less if he ever saw that nasty, lying transvestite again. He wondered what his parents would do about the whole situation… Sasuke felt a lump in his throat as he pictured Haku's face once more. He had to hold back tears, but he could not figure out why he even wanted to cry. He turned onto his side on the bed, unable to clear his thoughts. Why did it feel like everyone in his life was out to hurt him? He thought of Itachi, who had single-handedly killed the whole clan, leaving himself and Sasuke orphaned. Then he had left Sasuke. The cold words that Itachi spoke still chilled his body, yanking at his heart as he thought about them. He would never forget that moment because that day, he had lost his family, and he had also lost his best friend. He closed his eyes, a few tears falling down before he wiped them away, not wanting to feel sorry for himself. The thoughts seemed to continuously race through his head, though all he wanted was for them to stop. It seemed that every time he made an attempt to push the thoughts of his past and present away, they came back with a vengeance. He was finally getting fed up when he heard a slight knock on the door. He contemplated whether he wanted company or not right now, quickly deciding against it. He did not answer, which, his parents knew, meant that he wanted to be alone. After a moment, he heard the footsteps retreat the same way that they had come. If there was one good thing about his parents, it was that they let him be when he did not want to be bothered. He turned over now, stuffing his face into his pillow. It was his way or trying to block everything else out, though it never seemed to work. He heaved a deep breath into the pillow before sitting back up on his bed and looking out the window at the rain as it continued to downpour. Haku's out there, something said to him from the back of his mind. He shook his head, wanting it to just go away. How could he care for someone who had deceived him so?**

**Haku sat close to the fire, wanting to keep at least a little bit warm. He was still soaked, so he knew that it wasn't going to do him much good, however anything would do right now. After a few minutes he stood, looking for some more wood to feed the fire. Haku collected some branches and dry brush, throwing them into the heart of the tiny fire. It grew now to a decent size, though it was still small enough for Haku to control. Perfect, he thought to himself. He sat back down now, putting his freezing hands over the crackling flames, a smile crossing his lips as he felt the warmth. It reminded him of Sasuke's gentle touch, a thought that brought him great sadness and comfort at the same time. He knew that he couldn't and wouldn't ever see the Uchiha again, a thought which was breaking him in half inside. But the wonderful moments throughout less than 24 hours stuck to him like glue. Sasuke was the first wonderful thing to happen to him since his parents had adopted him. He knew that he had his mother to blame for this situation, but he had her to thank for his moments with Sasuke as well, even if they were far and few. Is this what love at first sight is, he thought to himself.**

**Haku looked down at the cut on his leg, ripping off some of the clean area of his already torn kimono and rapping it around his wound. He had already cleaned it out to the best of his ability, and now he would have to wait in order to be sure that it was not infected. He couldn't believe that he had been so careless to cut himself as he had been running through the woods, but his thoughts had only been on escape and so he hadn't really been paying attention. It had also been so dark that he probably would not have seen that rock anyways. He had already checked for any traces of blood that he might have left, though it appeared that his kimono had soaked most of it up, or perhaps the rain had washed it away.**

**He would continue to travel first thing in the morning when he had rested properly. The events of the day had exhausted him. It was difficult to believe that over the course of the day he had been married, he had been at a celebration of that marriage, and then he had been rejected. So much could happen in only a few hours. He wondered what Sasuke was thinking about right now. Was the Uchiha's mind on him? He couldn't be certain of the reason why he was thinking of Sasuke, but if his instincts were right it was love. And Haku would have to learn to cope with a broken heart if this was the case.**

**He felt something settling in the pit of his stomach. What if Sasuke and his parents were out looking for Haku right now? How far would they go? If they did find Haku, what would his punishment be? He pondered these thoughts for a moment before deciding to lay down to rest. Unfortunately he had nothing to cover himself over with, so he would have to deal with the cold for the night. He cleared his mind of all thoughts, then closed his eyes, falling into a deep sleep.**

**No matter how hard he tried, Sasuke could not bring himself to fall asleep. The thoughts of Haku were still present in his mind, and though they made him angry, it seemed that he could not stop thinking about the boy. He clenched his fists, tempted to try and beat them out of him, but he knew all that would accomplish was more pain for him. He sat there, looking at the floor where he had been kneeling not so long before, holding Haku's hands in his. Why had he decided to take off the boy's kimono. If he had just waited, maybe Haku would have eventually told him the truth.**

**Instead, he had found out the hard way, which had deeply wounded him. It was as if he was blaming himself. He shook his head, clearing his mind, but once again the thoughts rushed right back to him. It was irritating him now. All he wanted was to rest, but it seemed like he could not even do that. Why did Haku have to cause him all this trouble? He stared at his hands for a minute, thinking of what it had felt like to touch him, to kiss him, to hold him. Sasuke had felt as if all was right with the world in those moment. Still, it was the lie that he could not get over. As far as he was concerned, love was built on trust, and Haku had quickly broken that trust.**

**Sasuke was getting more and more irritated as he tried to analyze. It seemed like everything he used to try to reason always went back to Haku betraying him. Why did he care so much about it? After all, it wasn't like it was his own fault. He now sat at the edge of the bed, looking out the window into the forest once more. Haku is out there, that nasty little voice said once more. He shook his head, not wanting to think of the boy, not because he hated him, but because it hurt too much. Sasuke was slowly beginning to realize this.**

**He had hoped before that Haku would quickly be found by his parents and punished appropriately, but now it seemed that he desired something different. Sasuke wanted Haku to escape and live a life of peace away from the manor, though he knew his parents would persist for some time. He wanted the boy to be safe. Why had his feeling changed so suddenly? He couldn't explain it because he was used to thinking with his head, not with his heart. And for Sasuke, this feeling was completely foreign, a feeling he had never known existed within.**

**He looked at the bedroom door, and in an instant, all the things that had happened flashed before his eyes, speeding through the day as if they were on fast forward. He could not figure out what was going on. Was there something wrong with the young Uchiha. He was confused by the sudden burst of memories that were flooding his mind, overwhelming him with a sense of hurt and guilt until it all stopped and he came to one certain moment. Haku and him were standing on the balcony, and he was looking down at his… Well, at that point, he believed Haku was his wife. He had spoken something to the boy to ease him as well as to ease Sasuke's own nerves, but he had meant every word of it. 'I will stick with you, no matter what happens, what hardships we face, and I will always love you. I promise.' And Sasuke had broken that promise.**


	6. Chapter 6

Sasuke had forgotten about the promise that he made to Haku, a thought that made his body burn with anger not for the feminine boy, but for himself. He had told Haku that he would stick with him no matter what happened, and at the first test of love, he had betrayed him. Sasuke clenched his fists so hard that his nails dug into his skin. Why did it have to be this way? He pondered the thought for some time as he stared at the ceiling before that voice came back. _Haku is out there. It's already cold and raining. He could _die! The thoughts brought out more of the tears that Sasuke had been holding back.

It was then that he made the decision to search for Haku in the morning. He would bring him back, but there was a problem with his plan. If Haku returned to the manor, he couldn't be sure of what his parents would do. Would they punish Haku as they had planned to, or would they let him off with a harsh warning? Though he thought he knew his parents well enough to analyze their judgment, he could not be sure.

This whole thing was driving Sasuke nuts. He had yet to figure out exactly why he cared so much about the boy. He just wanted it all to go away, to be done and over with, but he felt that without Haku his world was not the same. Only a few hours in his life, and the male had drastically changed everything. He had even gotten to Sasuke, who now had so many mixed emotions within that he felt as if he would explode. He heaved a sigh. Why did life have to be so difficult?

He laid back down on the bed, many thoughts trying to break through a now solid barrier and drive him mad. He needed sleep now. His eyes were heavy, his body was sore. If he didn't rest now, he wouldn't be in any shape to go out in the morning. He looked at the spot on the bed that was meant to be Haku's, and a sudden feeling of loneliness washed over him. With Haku lying next to him before he had felt calm and content, loving every moment they shared. How could one feel so close to a person whom he hardly knew? So many questions… Each thought seemed to bring a new one for him to ponder.

He stared out the window at a star that was burning brightly. Though he felt chaos welling up within, that star seemed to calm him, as if whispering to him, telling him that Haku was all right. It was a comforting thought, even if it did seem crazy. Right now, he just needed to be assured, and the sky offered that, and so he took it, even if it was not exactly what he was looking for. He would have preferred to have the other boy lying in his arms as he kept him close, knowing that he was warm and safe. Even though he was worried, it was not long before Sasuke entered a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Haku was now asleep and dreaming of his real parents and his original home. It was a hard memory that he endured, but he knew that it was inevitable. Whenever he closed his eyes, he saw their faces. Their deaths haunted him, making him become a bit more socially withdrawn as he had gotten older. It wasn't that he didn't _want _to trust other people, but more the fact that he _couldn't._ He turned over onto his side, facing towards the caves entrance as he slept.

If someone was to try and intrude, he would know right away. It was difficult to be alone like this once more after having spent years with his parents. He no longer had anyone that he could look to, no one that could help keep him safe, and even though he slept, it was an uneasy rest. The events of a single day had taken their toll on his body and mind. He felt as if he would never recover from Sasuke's harsh reaction. The Uchiha's face popped up in his dream, looking at him with a cold stare, knowing what he was now.

He felt the world go cold around him, turning on him suddenly. No one would know if he existed or not anymore. There would be no one to mourn his death, no one to care if he was alive. He was completely alone. He was useless. That thought made Haku the saddest of all, and he wished for death to come soon, not wanting to deal with the idea of existing for no one. If he could have just spoken up, all this might have never happened. He would probably be asleep in his bed in his own room where it was nice and warm.

Haku woke in the morning, the thoughts of dying in the night now gone. He looked at the black area where the fire had been the night before. There were a few ashes here and there that were the remnants of the wood he had used to feed the fire. There was only a little brush left on the ground now that was still damp from the rain last night. Haku was glad that the cave had stayed dry and kept at least a bit warm. He had slept in wet clothes though, something he knew he should not do. But he had nothing else to keep him warm throughout the night, and so he had to settle for whatever he could get.

Now he peeked out of the cave's entrance, seeing a clear blue sky and feeling a warm sun beating down on his skin. He decided that though he had nothing else to wear, he needed to let his clothes dry somehow. So he headed for an area where he remembered there being a small lake. When he arrived, he looked around, making sure that no one else was there. Then he took off his kimono, hanging it up on a low tree branch to dry in the sun. He walked into the water, feeling only a little sensitive to the cold. He needed a good wash. Mud was matted on several different parts of his body, as well as in his hair. He took off the now wet piece of kimono that he had tied around his leg, using it to scrub himself down. Then he dunked himself under, cleaning his hair out completely.

* * *

Sasuke had rested well throughout the night, better than he thought he would with Haku on his mind. Now he turned onto his side and cracked his eyes open, seeing the sun peaking in through his window. The sky was a clear blue, not a cloud in sight. He knew the ground would still be muddy, but it was better than searching for Haku in the rain. He sat up on his bed, looking around the room. Last night had felt like a bad dream, though he knew better. He remembered clearly smacking Haku when he discovered the lie, the tears coming down the boy's face as Sasuke glared at him, and especially the anger that he had felt, which had now subsided.

He looked at the floor again, then at the door. He could hear his parents talking to each other in their room, which was only a room over from his. He went over and put his ear to the wall, wondering what they were saying. After a moment, it dawned on him that they were talking about Haku. He gave a closer listen, wanting to know exactly what they were saying about the boy. It didn't sound like arguing so much as ideas of what was going to happen, and they both wanted each other's input in the matter so that they could come to a quick decision that they both felt would suffice for this particular situation.

"Well, it may have been 'just a lie' to them, but to us, and especially to Sasuke, that was very shocking and humiliating. I can't imagine how he must feel right now," he heard his father say.

"Yes, I know. It's too bad… They seemed like such nice people too. I don't understand where they got the nerve to come up with such a scheme. Didn't his parents realize that he would be found out quickly? I wonder what was going through their minds at the wedding," his mother replied.

"I don't know, but we need an appropriate punishment for the boy."

"Yes, but I can only think of one."

"Death," Sasuke heard them say to each other.

He felt his heart fall down into his stomach when he heard that. They were planning on killing Haku, something that he didn't want to happen. He stood in that spot for a moment, feeling as if everything else was spinning around him. Was he imagining what he had just heard? Sasuke was feeling sick to his stomach, his heart pounding in his chest. He had to find Haku before they did. He had to bring him back. He didn't want to see the boy get killed, and so the Uchiha chose to go after him on his own.

He headed back to his room and gathered up a few things that he thought he might need, then he went into the kitchen and grabbed some food. When he thought he had everything he needed, he proceeded for the door, hesitating only a moment as he felt the cold handle on his flesh. He gave a quiet sigh, the pulled back the door. Without looking back, Sasuke made his towards the forest, unsure of where Haku was or how long it would take to find him. But no matter how long it took, Sasuke would not stop searching until he could come home with Haku. And that meant throwing the boy over his shoulder while he kicked and screamed if he had to.

* * *

Haku enjoyed the cleansing feeling that the water gave him. It had been some time since he had been able to wash up, and he was beginning to feel a bit disgusting. It was nice to be able to clear his head as well, something that he had been having difficulty doing up until now. He dunked under once more, wanting to feel the cool liquid on his face. When he came back up, he was met with the gaze of someone unexpected. As a matter of fact, he thought he had stayed under too long and ended up drowning. But the way that she smiled at him, he knew that this wasn't it. _So why is she here_, he wondered.

"Mother…," he said quietly, almost to himself. The woman smiled at him.

"Hello Haku," a sweet voice spoke back, and Haku felt his emotions quickly wash over his whole body. He fought back tears as he looked and listened.

"I have been watching you…" she sounded so happy when she spoke, "…and you know what I have seen? A young man suppressed by the ideals of his society. You fell in love with the boy back there, didn't you?"

Haku nodded, no longer able to hold back. He looked up at her and saw a sad smile.

"We can't give up on our loved ones so easily my dear. It is important that we put as much faith in them as we do ourselves and our deities."

Haku felt a lump in his throat now as he spoke.

"You mean like you did with my father?"

"Haku, your father was not a bad man, but I never should have kept our Kekkei Genkai a secret from him. I wanted to protect you and give you a good life, as well as a happy family, but I went about it the wrong way. However, we are together once more. Just as you are meant to be with the Uchiha boy. You can't run from who you are. You are fated to be with him, no matter what the outcome. Just remember that when he finds you."

Haku had raised his head, looking up, wanting to see her more, to ask her more questions, but she had disappeared just as quickly as she had come. He came out of the water now, putting on a now slightly damp kimono. His knees were weak, and soon they gave out. As he knelt there, tears trailed their way down his cheeks, disappearing as they hit the ground. He had just seen his mother, a thought that brought peace to his mind, but also chilled him to the core. He had missed her so much, but he had been unable to say everything he wanted and needed to say. However, she had just given him what he needed: an answer.

As Haku walked back to the cave, he began to feel a bit lightheaded. His body was seeming more and more heavy with each step that he took, and he was getting cold chills. He coughed up a bit, and looked down at the green in his hands that had just come from his mouth, and had mixed with a bit of blood. He looked down, feeling as if he could no longer move. The ground below him was spinning. Every now and then it would stop, but as soon as he tried to focus back on it, it would start again.

His eyes were still open when he fell, hitting his head on a rock. He was not fully aware of what was going on, even when he tried to push himself back up. He looked around through the slots of his barely open eyes, unable to see clearly. A blow to the temple had made his vision blurry as his eyes had begun to tear up. And in a matter of seconds, he tripped and fell again, only this time, someone caught him. He tried to look up at the person now supporting his weight against their own, but he could not see them. Perhaps it was his mother…

When he opened his mouth and tried to speak, he heard a soft whisper telling him to rest. _Sasuke? His mother had been right when she had told him that Sasuke was coming for him. He could now barely make out the lines of the pale boy's face and dark hair. He gave a weak smile, using any strength he had left to move a bit closer. He felt Sasuke's arms holding him, keeping him close to the Uchiha's body. The warmth felt good on his clammy skin. Sasuke really had come for him. That was Haku's last thought before he was rendered unconscious._


	7. Chapter 7

Sasuke looked down at Haku, who was still sleeping as the sun began to peak out behind the land. He patted the boy's hair, checking his forehead now and then. Apparently sometime during the night or the early morning, Haku had developed a fever, and Sasuke was doing his best to monitor it, but he did not dare leave his side for fear that the fever might worsen or that he would be found out by his parents. He hadn't told them that Haku was back yet, and at this point, he still wasn't ready to. He couldn't be sure about how they would react to the news.

After he had passed out, Sasuke had carried him through the forest as quickly as possible, making it home within the hour. He had actually had an easy time avoiding his parents, who had been out at the market when they arrived back. The Uchiha had carried Haku up to his room and laid him down in his bed and cared for him since then. He felt like a worried mother at the moment, fussing over her sick child. Little did he realize that the feelings within, which were growing by the second, were far more than he'd have ever thought.

He needed to get a thermometer to check Haku's temperature, but he was afraid of what might happen if he chanced leaving Haku for anymore than a second. He pondered it for a moment, finally deciding that if he was going to care for the boy, he needed to know any possible details. Sasuke had never cared for someone that was sick before. As a matter of fact, he had never taken care of _anyone._ He looked down at his hands, unsure that he was doing all of this right, but he didn't dare ask his mother.

Sasuke hurried into the bathroom, grabbing the thermometer and returning to the room as quickly as possible. He looked down at Haku, still asleep, thinking about how much he looked like an angel. He touched his cheek with the back of his hand as he had done the previous night. The wedding seemed so far now even though it had taken place just last night. Now it felt like they were in a whole different world. He looked down at Haku, wondering if the feminine boy was going to be bitter. After all, Sasuke had made him a promise that had proved impossible to keep.

Or had Haku seen this coming? He pondered that thought for sometime before he noticed Haku slowly coming to. Sasuke kept his eyes on him, watching as his beautiful brown eyes were revealed from underneath their eyelids. His hair was a bit damp from the sweat, and he looked paler than usual. Sasuke looked down at him, worry written all over his face. Haku was extremely sick now, and it was the Uchiha's fault. He looked away, feeling that he didn't deserve to be in the other boy's presence. It was a hard feeling that he was not used to, but then again, he wasn't really used to any of this. He had never felt like this with anyone. It was intense.

* * *

Haku was beginning to come to, his eyes opening slowly. Right now his surroundings were completely blurry, so he did not know where he was. However, he remembered Sasuke catching him in the forest when he had passed out. Maybe he had killed him there. Was he dead? It was possible. He focused on the person standing over him and looking down, trying to see who it was, but his eyes would not allow him to. His vision was still far too blurry, so he finally gave up.

It was only another moment before Haku felt a gentle hand upon him, pushing his hair away from his face. Who was there with him? Maybe it was his mother, coming to welcome him to the afterlife. A small smile broke out on his face at the thought and he reached up to touch her. He was regretting it almost immediately, as apparently it hurt for him to move. He quickly placed his hand back at his side, hoping that it would go away as he did so. And it was then that he heard a somewhat distorted voice.

"You will be better off if you don't move. You're running a fever."

He could barely make out what was being said, and he gave only a slight nod as he felt a hand upon his forehead now. He was still alive, and the other person what not his mother. So then, who was it exactly? Surely Sasuke could care less about what happened to Haku. After all, he had lied right to the Uchiha's face, and even though he hadn't wanted to, what was in the past could not be undone. The thought drove Haku mad, and he squeezed his eyes tighter, wanting to forget about what had happened. He didn't understand why he was meant to suffer so much in this life. He was quiet as he mumbled to himself, though apparently the other person heard him.

"Rest Haku-kun. You're going to need it. I will take care of you until you are feeling better. After all, you are my wife, so it is my duty."

Haku's eyes went wide at the words, and if he had been feeling bad before, he was now far worse. Why was Sasuke suddenly taking care of him when the Uchiha had made it clear that he never wanted to see him again? He was so very confused by this whole thing, but it hurt too much to think. He opened his mouth to speak, but hardly anything came out. Had Sasuke poisoned him? Exactly what had he meant when he said 'take care' of Haku? He wasn't sure that he wanted to know. After all, it was his own fault. He had agreed to go through with this, to make the Uchihas look like fools, and he was sure that his punishment would be no less than death.

There was that hand again. It felt so wonderfully cool against Haku's very hot skin. He wasn't sure what was wrong with him, but from the sounds of it, he was very sick. It scared the feminine boy that he couldn't see in order to have a better idea of what was going on. The thought of knowing that Sasuke was there, but having no idea as to why was extremely frightening, but Haku wanted to trust him, and to believe that he was there to help, so he pushed his fears to the back of his mind, choosing to trust the Uchiha, even if it was only one sided.

* * *

Sasuke looked down at the other boy, watching as he tried to focus. He noticed the gorgeous brown eyes that feel upon him, and he wondered what Haku's reaction would be. However, when the feminine boy squinted his eyes, the Uchiha realized that he couldn't see clearly, a thought that made him sad and worried. He placed a comforting hand on Haku's head and spoke, wanting to soothe him and to reassure him. After all, no matter what had happened between them, they were still husband and wife, a thought that earned a soft chuckle from Sasuke as he watched the boy.

Haku was indeed so feminine, and even though Sasuke now the truth of his gender, he was just as beautiful as ever in the Uchiha's eyes. Despite having felt a bit betrayed at the fact that Haku had lied, Sasuke still cared for him, and was worrying about him more than anything right now. If he got through this, what would happen when Sasuke's parents became aware of Haku's presence? Would they kill him on sight. He had a feeling that he already knew the answer to that, and that fact made him feel sick to his stomach. The knowledge of losing this boy was too much for Sasuke to bear at the moment, and he soon found tears carelessly making their way from his eyes down his cheeks, and to the bed's surface, right near Haku's pale hand.

He knew now that he needed to speak to his parents and hopefully clue them in on the situation without them overreacting. He wanted Haku alive, realizing now that he needed the boy more than he had ever needed anything in his life. Sasuke had to give the elder male a chance to live, no matter what the cost. If he absolutely had to, he would give up his own life to ensure that the other got to live a life filled with happiness and love. He would give himself up for Haku, something Sasuke never thought he would be capable of doing for another person. Now, as that thought popped into his head, he made his way out of his room and into his parents.

He stared at the door in front of him, afraid of what was to come. Sasuke was not sure that he was ready for such a confrontation, as he had never really been one for words. He had always been more of a quiet and withdrawn boy, preferring to be on his own or with maybe a friend, though he didn't have many of those either. They were more like fanclubs because of his good looks, and if it had been legal, he would have used his Great Fireball Jutsu to get rid of them. And now that he had found someone with which he might be willing to open up a bit more, it seemed that it was highly likely that the person he was interested in getting to know was not going to be along much longer. He had to do something before his parents confirmed their decision and put it into effect.

He took a deep breath and pushed the door open, looking into the room to see his parents sitting together and talking quietly among themselves. They glanced up when they saw Sasuke standing in the doorway, and his mother gave him a sweet smile as her greeting, while his father looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to state the reason that he had just suddenly burst through their door. Sasuke stood there, trying to summon the proper words, but they would not come to him.

"I… He's here… I need… Alive…" He stammered, not sure how to get it out.

"What is it you're trying to say Sasuke?"

He looked away, clearly frustrated at what he was trying to get out. He couldn't figure out how to get it out. Finally, his frustration built up to the point that he busted out crying. Sasuke stood where he was, shaking as the tears fell down his cheeks. They were tears for the boy who he was falling in love with, knowing that he couldn't allow him to die. But what could Sasuke do? He felt so very helpless. He knew that his parents wanted to kill Haku, but that was not what he wanted. He wanted to find a way to make this work.

Sasuke sat down with his mother and father and began to have a heart to heart conversation, telling them of Haku's return, and of his true feelings for the boy. They listened closely, wanting to know their son's opinion on the whole matter and come to a decision together, as the boy's deception had the most effect on their son. They spoke among themselves once more, a third now in the conversation, giving nods or 'yes' and 'no' where it was needed. He hoped that this whole conversation would end in Haku's and his favor, but there was no way to be sure. His parents had always been difficult for him to read.

* * *

The thoughts of poison had now faded from his mind completely, as he had ruled it out as a possibility. Sasuke was being very gentle, very careful with him and he found himself enjoying the other's attention more and more, even if it had come at the worst of time. Things were hitting rock bottom at the moment, and Haku genuinely hoped that the only way that they could go was up. It would be a relief to have something go right for once in his life, though he didn't foresee that happening anytime soon. He had already sealed his fate by disguising himself as a woman and marrying the young Uchiha.

Haku closed his eyes, wanting to rest some more, but was met with many nightmares. They started off in his childhood, when he was still a very young boy living with his real parents. From there, they progressed, going a bit into his future as he saw his adoptive parents forcing him to dress as a girl for the first time, or at least his mother. His father was sitting back with an irritated look, trying to talk sense into the woman before him, though she would not have it. Haku was her daughter as far as she was concerned, and apparently there would be no changing her mind.

The nightmare jumped a bit further, to when he had first laid eyes on the handsome Uchiha. He had never really told his mother about that, seeing as he had always felt that it was of little relevance. He had been walking peacefully through the woods when a figure had zoomed past him and he had caught a quick glimpse of the face, seeing the Sharingan and instantly recognizing the other man as the one he was going to marry in the future, as the Sharingan was the kekkei genkai that belonged to the Uchiha clan, most of whom were now dead. He had remembered hearing about it, though he couldn't remember exactly how. What stood out most in his mind was a single line: "Tragedy struck the family, but a boy leaves a glimmer of hope in our midst." And that boy was Sasuke.

The last part of the nightmare was the worst, as it was the part of this vision that allowed it to even be classified as a nightmare. He was standing in the middle of the balcony where he and Sasuke had been the night before at their wedding reception. The mirror from his room was there in front of him, and he was looking into it and seeing the lie that he had been forced to go along with. The word 'deceit' was etched into the glass, and when Haku went to touch it, blood began to seep from it. He quickly backed away, wanting to get away from the unpleasant sight as soon as possible. He needed to have some sort of reassurance. As if on que, Sasuke showed up, leaping onto the balcony. However, his face was not friendly or welcoming. He had a sneer, and he pointed at Haku, the sky and the Uchiha's eyes changing to blood red at the exact same time. Haku stared in horror, back further and further away. He was against the edge of the balcony, and he felt it give way, crumbling underneath his weight as if it was centuries old. Then he was falling down away to large flames below, which grabbed up at him, ready to engulf his body.

Haku woke up, taking a deep breath in as he did so. His fever had most definitely risen, and he was feeling far worse than before no thanks to that nightmare. It was one of the worst he had ever had. He lifted his head a bit, the room spinning around him as he did so, but he was determined. He wanted to get up and walk, to go find Sasuke and feel that cool touch once more against his skin. However, the little strength he had mustered to stand up quickly left his body, and his knees hit the floor. Haku let out a small gasp, not having expected his knees to give out so quickly. He knelt on the floor, his right arm wrapped around his stomach as he bent over with pain, and his left hand placed on the wall next to him. But when Haku heard the conversation that was going on in the other room, he quickly forgot about his pain and crawled over in an attempt to listen in. He heard Sasuke's mother say something, but it was too muffled. However, the next words from her mouth rang clearly through his ears.

"Then we have reached our decision."

_Author's note: Raining Beauty here. Sorry it has been taking me so long to update. This chapter was extremely difficult to write. Can't wait to see reviews. Hope you enjoy._


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning: Yaoi lemony goodness! Do not read past 'One Week Later' if you do not like it. Thanks.**

**Last chapter! Woot! Thanks you everyone that has read this fic and kept me going on it. **

**~Raining Beauty**

* * *

Haku's eyes went wide at those words as he felt the whole world stop and suddenly go black. They were going to kill him… Why wouldn't they kill him? He had already caused the family so much stress and embarrassment that it would probably be easier just to dispose of him and get on with their lives. It was so unfair that he had been forced into such a situation when he had never wanted to take part in the first place, but had been given no choice in the matter. He had fallen in love pretty much overnight with another man, and now that same man hated him. That's why he had brought Haku back… Not to help him, to nurse him back to health, but to make sure that he was silenced for good. It scared the feminine boy to know that soon he would be dead.

He knelt there for some time, feeling his whole body numbing from the shock as everything else he had been feeling was washed away. Nothing mattered anymore. Soon, he would be kneeling, about to feel a blade cutting through his skin, severing his head from the rest of his body. The very thought made him cringe. He wondered if it would be Sasuke killing him, hatred and anger in the male's eyes as the sword fell upon his 'wife'. He didn't want to believe that it was possible, but he knew that the punishment would more than likely be left to Sasuke to carry through. He couldn't bear the thought of being killed by the person he had fallen in love with.

Haku forced himself to his feet, forgetting about any pain he might have felt previously. It didn't matter that he was extremely sick right now. It didn't matter that he was in love with Sasuke. What mattered was that this family got their revenge on the poor boy using the method that they saw best fit to use. He would be dead within a few hours, a display in the center of Kyoto as a warning for anyone else who dared to embarrass the family in such a way. He could see it now, a bloody platform with his lifeless body laying on it, reminding others of their place.

These thoughts were going to haunt him for what little time he had left. He knew that there was no escaping it. He would ponder the idea of Sasuke killing him for the next few hours before it actually took place, but he wouldn't be able to realize that it was happening until it was too late. He wouldn't fight against Sasuke as he was brought out. He didn't have the heart to. Instead, he would accept what was going to happen, and hope that maybe in the afterlife there would be some forgiveness. He would never see his beloved again, which would be punishment enough for the feminine boy, but to have the man he loved killed him was another thing. He could picture those dark eyes boring into his very soul right before the execution.

Haku shook his head. The idea of being killed by Sasuke was too much for him to bear. He knew that death was coming no matter what he did, and that he was not afraid of it, be the idea of Sasuke hating him in life and even in death made his body ache with hurt. It was then that he made a decision. Haku forced himself over to the window that he had used the night before. It was a high fall and there was enough room in between the house and the tree. He slowly pulled himself up onto it, deciding that this way would be best. If Sasuke hated him, he would never have to know. He closed his eyes and pictured the other boy's face, the way it had smiled at him at their wedding, the way those lips had kissed him for the very first time. Those were the memories that he wanted to keep of the Uchiha, and so he intended to end it right here. The only think he hadn't counted on was Sasuke coming in at that exact moment. He felt two arms around him, pulling him from the window's frame back into the bedroom.

* * *

Sasuke had smiled when he heard those words from his mother. He knew he had just saved Haku's life, as his parents had been planning on rounding up a search party and going after the boy to kill him. He had explained thoroughly his feelings for his 'wife'. It had taken a few minutes for his parents to grasp the idea, but when they had, they had decided to hear Sasuke's course of action instead. If their son loved him, then they didn't want to separate the two by any means, so long as the two could handle the pressures that they would face from society. But his parents cared more about seeing their son happy than anything else, and so when Sasuke presented his idea, they agreed to it, though they added one other term to it. He would get to happy after all, and his parents weren't as hard to convince as he believed that they were going to be. The thought of killing Haku had only been due to the pain he had caused their son, which Sasuke explained to him would be far worse if he lost him. How he fell in love in a single night, he still had absolutely no idea.

Now he was making his way back to the room, looking forward to the news that he was bringing to the boy. Haku was going to live all right, and they got to be together. He looked up as he entered the room, ready to speak when he saw the other boy standing in the window. It was another moment before it dawned on Sasuke that he was going to jump. The Uchiha was quick to come up behind him, grabbing him around his torso and pulling him back into the room. There was no way he was going to lose the same person he had just fought so hard for. He couldn't let harm come to the person he loved. What kind of husband would he be then?

He knelt down beside Haku, running his fingers through the long hair that he loved so much. It wasn't going to be there much longer, but it was a small sacrifice in order to keep the one he loved. He pulled Haku close to him, rubbing his back lovingly as he did so. Why had he just tried to jump out the window? Sasuke pondered the thought for a moment, but was inconclusive. There was no reason that he could come up with for someone to give up their life. It looked like he would just have to ask, though he was a bit hesitant. What if his wife didn't want to tell him the reason? What if he hated Sasuke after the reaction he had received last night. The Uchiha cursed himself for having been so cruel. Sure, Haku may have lied to him, but he knew in his gut that the boy had been forced to.

He let go of Haku, unable to bear the thought of being hated by the person that he had fallen in love with (sound familiar anyone?). If Haku hated him, then Sasuke would allow him to be free, to go and find a happier life with someone else. If it meant that this boy got what he wanted, then the Uchiha didn't care how much it might hurt. He couldn't force the man he loved to be miserable. In turn, it would make him miserable as well, so once the punishment was carried out, he would let Haku go, probably never to see him again, although he would dream about him often.

"Haku, why were you going to jump," Sasuke ask, finally getting up the courage. There was silence however, he looked at the other boy, who was now shaking and, at least it seemed, on the verge of tears. He spoke again: "Please, tell me."

"I… I am willing to die for what I did… But I… I don't want it to be by your hand," He spoke as the tears finally broke free.

"Haku, you're not going to die. I spoke with my parents. We decided together on what would be best. They thought of death, but I talked them out of it."

"W-Why," he barely managed to get out.

"B-Because I… I love you Haku-kun," Sasuke replied a bit nervously, and then watched as Haku's eyes went wide.

* * *

Sasuke had said it now for the second time, and he meant as much now as he had before, if not more than that. This whole ordeal had brought them closer to one another, and the Uchiha was finding it easier to be honest with this boy. He had never expected to end up with another male, but somehow it just felt right. Maybe Haku needed Sasuke as much as the Uchiha needed him. He continued to watch the feminine boy, waiting for some sort of reaction. It took a few minutes, and he was becoming nervous, but finally he felt arms wrap around him, and then lips being brought up to his, whispering those same words to him, then kissing him. When the kiss finally broke, he chose to answer the question that he was sure had been on Haku's mind.

"We decided that you will go out and admit the lie publicly in one week at the meeting that has been called together by my parents. All of Kyoto will be there, so it'll be easy to just do it then. The other thing is that you will cut your hair and start dressing as a boy. I figured we could give all your kimonos away. What do you think?"

Haku was still trying to fathom all that had just happened. Apparently, Sasuke loved him back and wasn't going to let him die, which he was very thankful for. On top of it, he got to be happy with Sasuke, which was more than he could have asked in a million lifetimes. He had never expected to be welcome into the family after such a lie, but Sasuke was willing to forgive him and love him as if he had been this way the whole time. It was more than he ever could have hoped for. He could have the life his parents had wanted for him, as well as be with the one he loved… It all seemed to good to be true.

He listened closely as he was told what his punishment for the lie was going to be. It seemed like it was fair enough, and he knew that he could do it so long as he had Sasuke by his side. It was such a sudden turn of events that he had not been expecting, and now that it had all happened, his body was beginning to feel very weak again. Apparently all the excitement had used what little strength he had, and he passed out in Sasuke's arms, feeling his body finally giving out from sickness and exhaustion. He needed rest to fight it off, so maybe this was a good thing.

Haku woke up again some time later, and as he opened his eyes, he realized that there was more than one person next to him. Sasuke was by his side, holding his hand as he looked after him. And then, there was Sasuke's mother who was checking a thermometer to see if his temperature had gone down. She had a warm smile on her face as her eyes met with his, and he felt inclined to look away. He still felt guilty for having deceived them all. After a moment, he felt a hand running through his hair, a hand that didn't feel like Sasuke's. He looked up at her, feeling a bit nervous as he did so, though he didn't let it show through. Apparently they had cut his hair while he was sleeping, maybe so that it would help his fever a bit.

His kimono had also been taken off of him, and he had been put in thinner clothes. The fact that anyone had seen him naked without him knowing about it made him blush, and he wondered if Sasuke had been the one to change him. His face flushed even more at that thought. To think that his husband had changed him without his knowledge made him feel a bit violated, although also loved because he was worried about him. Haku's fears of his love hating him had been washed away earlier, and now he no longer felt the need to be anxious. The Uchiha had proved that his love for this boy was genuine, and even though he had reacted badly when he had first found out the truth, he planned to stick to his promise.

His eyes meant with Sasuke's now, and he let out a quiet sigh, smiling up at the other male. Their wedding seemed like it had been ages ago, and so many events had taken place over night. It was so hard to think that this was happening. He was really laying next to Sasuke as the Uchiha looked lovingly down on him, helping to bring him back to full health. This man actually gave a damn about him, and so he had done everything in his power to keep him safe, and now, instead of facing death, all Haku had to do was issue a public apology. It was simple enough, and seemed like fair punishment after his lie.

* * *

Sasuke was watching over Haku, thinking about how he looked like such an angel. He was absolutely beautiful laying there in the bed, even though he looked like he was a bit hot from the fever. His mother had cut Haku's hair while he was sleeping to reduce his temperature some, and Sasuke had changed him, wanting to be sure that the clothes he wore were thin so that his temperature would not get even worse. He was worried that even though he now had the boy back he might lose him again to this illness, but he was going to do everything in his power not to let it happen.

Sasuke wanted to be with Haku now more than anything now, and he would do everything in his power to be sure that his love was back to full health in no time. It was killing the Uchiha to see how weak he was now, and how ill he had become in such a short amount of time. But this wouldn't beat Haku… He wouldn't allow it. They had called the family doctor, who would be here in the morning to diagnose and treat the boy, and otherwise Sasuke would be there by his side, taking care of him. He planned on doing everything for the boy to be sure that he had all his needs.

He was patting Haku's hair when his mother came back in, carrying some medication and a thermometer. She smiled warmly at her son, and then her gaze turned to Haku. Sasuke watched as she sat down next to him, placing the thermometer in his mouth, though careful not to wake him. She watched as he slept, seeing the very same thing that Sasuke did in that face: an angel. He seemed so peaceful when he was sleeping. She watched her son as he kept his hand on the boy's, seeing the love that he felt for the boy reflected in his eyes. It was quite a sight for her to see.

Sasuke looked over at him again as his eyes fluttered open. There was a moment where his face scrunched up a bit before he recognized where he was and he relaxed. Sasuke gently squeezed his hand, letting him know that he was there and that he wouldn't leave his side until Haku was at full health. He couldn't bear the thought of the boy passing away when he wasn't there. Sasuke would never forgive himself if he lost this boy, and so he would not allow it. If he had to, he would give his own life in order for Haku to be able to live a full and happy one.

He wanted to kiss those lips, to feel their tongues brushing together, battling against each other as they shared a passionate kiss. He wished that Haku was better already so that they could be intimate tonight, something he had been desiring so much. He had been a bit tempted when he had seen the naked body that belonged to his lover, and as he redressed him, he had to keep reminding himself over and over that Haku was very sick. The temptation to ravish this boy had almost proved too much, and the Uchiha was just barely able to resist, telling himself that he could make Haku's condition even worse. That was the only thing that kept him in check.

* * *

**One Week Later**

Haku was standing in the middle of the city and had just confessed his lie to the people before him. His hair was far shorter than it had been, and he was wearing male clothes. He was shaking a bit from having admitted what had really happened, what he was, but it seemed that these people didn't really seem to mind. According to Sasuke, this sort of thing had happened before, though it was uncommon. He had promised Haku that the people would be accepting of their relationship, and it seemed that the Uchiha had been correct.

He sat down next to Sasuke, smiling up at the Uchiha as he did so. Sasuke placed his arm around him, receiving a smile as he did so. He pulled Haku close to him, cuddling with him. He couldn't wait to get home from this so that they could be intimate as he had been craving to do. Haku had gotten over his illness just in time to make this announcement, and then Sasuke had planned for a very special night afterwards. He wanted Haku to know how much he loved him, and he intended to show him tonight after dinner in their bedroom.

He picked up Haku and carried him as they finally took their leave. He saw Haku's smile, and he was pretty sure that his heart skipped a beat. The boy in his arms was so beautiful. That smile could probably melt even the iciest heart. He kept Haku close as he carried him, enjoying the warmth of the other as he did so. He had been waiting for this all week, although it felt like it had been centuries. Now that he could have it finally, he wasn't going to wait any longer than he had to. Tonight Haku would be his, and he was going to make sure they both enjoyed it.

After dinner, he brought his love up into his room and placed him gently on the bed. He had been dreaming of this moment for so long, and now that it was here, it seemed surreal. But here Haku was, lying in his bed, sprawled out over the blankets and looking damn well ready for what was to come. He felt himself getting excited at the sight, and soon his pants were fitting a bit more tightly. This was exactly what he had been waiting for, and now he was finally here, ready to have sex with Haku.

He leaned down, kissing Haku's lips, and then down to the nape of his neck. He heard Haku's breaths become a bit more rapid, which only made him want more. He sucked a bit right at the nape, hearing soft moans coming from his lover. He smirked and sucked a bit harder, leaving a mark there. He stood up straight and looked down at Haku, then reached down and pulled off his shirt, revealing a pale chest. Then he pulled off Haku's pants and boxer, taking in the sight of the body he had been so desiring. For a boy Haku was very curved and feminine, so it was no wonder that the family had been so easily fooled. Sasuke amused himself a bit with that thought before taking off his own clothes.

He laid himself down on the bed beside Haku, running his fingers over the smooth skin that was his lover's torso. That smirk never once left his face. He felt himself become completely hard just at the sight of this boy. Sasuke climbed over Haku, hands on either side of his head and legs on either side of his body. He began kissing him again, all the way down to his groin. Haku had become stiff at some point as Sasuke had done so, and now he was getting ideas. He grabbed his lover's erection and began pumping slowly from the base to about halfway up the shaft as he took the head in his mouth and sucked gently on the head, circling his tongue around it as he did so.

He heard soft moans coming from above, which only motivated him. He pumped a bit faster wanting to hear his lover's cries. Haku was in ecstasy as he did so, feeling his body heating up more and more with each passing moment. He grabbed Sasuke's hair, closing his eyes. Soon he began to move, wanting more, and Sasuke gladly obliged, taking more of Haku into his mouth. He heard the cries from the other male getting a bit louder as he did so. He was smirking on the inside as he heard Haku call out for him in pleasure.

Sasuke stopped before Haku could come, as he wanted them to come at the same time. He could see a bit of disappointment in the other boy's face, though it didn't affect him because he knew what he was about to do next would make him scream, something the Uchiha was thoroughly going to enjoy. He lifted Haku's legs onto his arms, kissing his thighs as he circled his entrance with a single finger. After a moment, he entered the finger into his lover watching Haku's face as he explored a bit. He smirked again when he heard the boy begging for more, pulling his finger out and then adding another digit. He scissor a few times, wanting to stretch the boy out so that he wouldn't hurt him before he added a third.

It took Haku a moment to adjust and it did hurt a bit, but when the pain finally subsided he began to move against Sasuke's fingers. Finally, when the Uchiha felt that he was ready, he pulled them out and lined his erection up with the boy's entrance. He had dreamed about this, craved this for a full week, and now he finally had Haku where he wanted him. He was slow as he pushed in, not wanting to hurt the boy, and then stopped to allow him to adjust. Once he had, Sasuke pulled out about halfway, the thrust back in, careful not to hurt him. Soon Haku was wiggling his hips, moving back and forth on his lover, which Sasuke took as a hint that he was ready. His trusts became shorter and harder looking for that one spot, which he knew he had found when Haku's voice became louder than it had been before, egging him on.

He kissed Haku and rubbed his erection as he thrust in and out, hoping to make them come together. He felt his body heating up the same way Haku's had earlier when he had been almost ready to come. He rammed in one last time, holding still as he released inside Haku, who also came on both their stomachs, just as Sasuke had planned. Afterwards, he rolled over onto the boy's side, licking up the release that was now all over the both of them. Haku smiled at him, patting his hair as he did so. Once he was done, he French kissed the boy, who returned it without so much as a thought. This was where they were meant to be, right here with each other. And no one could take that away from them.


End file.
